


Complications

by DimiGex



Series: May Drabbles '19 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys solving problems, Complicated Emotions, Drinking to solve problems, F/M, Genma/OC, Genma/Setsumi, Heart in a Silver Cage Drabble, May Drabbles 19, Not very well, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Genma has a hard time coming to terms with the idea that he caught feelings for someone





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from unfinished (who's surprised here) work Heart in a Silver Cage. The prompt was "I could really use a fuck right now" and the bonus word was spellbound.

"Do you want to talk about it," Raido asked, peering at Genma over his sake. Genma had skipped their traditional beer in favor of something stronger. He needed to drink enough that his mind stopped functioning properly, at least for a few hours. Then, he'd deal with things, maybe.

Considering the question, Genma took another drink, relishing in the heat as it burned through his chest and into his stomach. He focused on the curling tendrils as they spread, followed by sweet numbness. Genma breathed in, then forced the air back out. Annoying thoughts pushed themselves to the forefront of his mind, especially with Raido's prodding.

"I could really use a fuck right now," Genma answered. That should be enough to get Raido to drink rather than trying to make Genma talk about his feelings.

Raido burst out laughing. "Listen, we're best friends and all, but I don't really think I'm your type."

Genma let his eyes rove over his friend's body, drawing out the moment, then shook his head. "I guess not. How about another drink then?"

For several minutes, the companionable silence remained with Genma wrapped in his thoughts and Raido trying to figure them out. When he couldn't stand it any longer, Raido pushed for more. "It's not like you to be so spellbound. She really did a number on you, didn't she?"

An unfamiliar ache rippled through Genma's chest, but he forced himself to ignore it. He didn't need to ask who Raido meant by her. He'd been specifically trying to avoid thinking about Setsumi. She was the reason for the alcohol. Swallowing another mouthful, Genma shrugged. "No more than any of the others."

If Raido heard the lie behind the words, he didn't press the question. Instead, he nodded his head toward two woman halfway down the bar. They'd been eyeing the pair for the better part of the night, casting flirty glances and dangerous smiles in their direction. The blond curled a strand of hair around one finger, biting her lip when her gaze met Genma's. The intention couldn't be more clear.

"No time like the present," Raido encouraged, clapping Genma on the shoulder.

Throwing back the last of his alcohol, Genma shook his head. "Good talk, but I'm going to call it a night."

Raido's brow furrowed. "But you just said you needed a good time."

Pushing away from the table, Genma found his feet after only a slight stumble."I know; it's complicated." And Genma hated complicated.


End file.
